


Long Hours

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [17]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bart Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Canon Related, Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Metahumans, Multiple Orgasms, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: He’s liquidfluidwonderfuland he’s going to drown beneath him, in his own sweat.





	Long Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Older drabble I got to mess around with that I never got to publish here. I don't establish ages but they're def not underage. Hope you enjoyed the PWP smut! Thoughts/comments appreciated!

 

017\. Long Hours

*

He's liquidfluid _wonderful_ and he's going to drown beneath him, in his own sweat.

"B-Bart, _ugghh_ …" Tim pants out. The thrusting against his hips, into him, decelerates and the frequency of vibrating lowers to a _humming_.

"… _Hmm_ ~?"

Gold eyes peek through too-long eyelashes down at him. Sometimes… sometimes Bart is too pretty.

Tim tries to speak his thoughts at first and ends up slurring the clearer words he wants to voice. He swallows hard. Someone should have warned him that multiple orgasms would make someone ridiculously incoherent and woozy on top of it.

" _nngh_ … I'm cl-…"

Bart's smile goes lopsided.

And _so_ pretty.

"Again?" he asks, snickering.

The edges blur to Tim's vision as the timing of vibrations and the much stronger thrusts increases and all Tim can do is whimper with lips screwed up tight and fist a pillow above him.

Helpless usually wasn't a good feeling. Helpless is most of the time attuned to a _bad_ feeling.

Tim feels the root of his (fourth…? fifth in the last hour…?) orgasm gripping in the base of his shaft. Spreading up. And up. And _out_ to wetly coat his stomach.

A good _helpless_ , if it existed… it was _this_.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
